The Great Escape
by kairi-namine-chan
Summary: Kairi has just moved to Destiny Islands.Sora lives on the islands,and when they meet under the stars at a massive festival, they fall for each other and discover that the future is always different from what you expect, as are the people you meet...Sokai
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here is my new story 'The Great Escape'! I hope you enjoy! And to all those who read 'Half of My Heart'- I'm sorry! The new chapter will be up soon!**

**Anyway~ on with the story!**

The Great Escape

Kairi's POV

I leaned against my balcony, looking out.

Looking out at the sea, I realised why my parents had wanted to move from radiant garden to destiny islands. Here, was a place where tranquillity was a key part of life. It was so peaceful and beautiful here- I missed the life I had in Radiant Garden already but I had fallen in love with Destiny Islands at first sight, I didn't mind so much now that I had to start my life over again. I was sixteen, and it was going to be hard to make friends at my new school, but I had the whole summer to meet new people. And anyway, today I had already made some new friends; Selphie and Naminé.

I stared up at the sky. I hadn't been able to see the stars at all in Radiant Garden, as the street lamps drowned them out, but out here, in Destiny Islands, they lit up the sky. I had never seen anything so beautiful. The sky looked like it was crammed with stars, all individually trying to outshine one another.

The sea was a beautiful hue of blues, and I couldn't wait to go and see the beach.

Here I had the sun, the sea and the stars. Here was home.

Sora's POV

Looking out at the sea, I could hardly believe that in a few days, the islands nearby would be ablaze with colour, as the greatest festival of the year was to be held. It was a tradition, for teenagers only. The idea is that you could escape from all worries and restrictions, and basically: go wild.

The Great Escape was its name and everyone who lived at Destiny Islands knew about it. It was a tradition started years ago, but had stood the test of time. There were rules though; to go, you had to be 16. And there was no fooling anyone if you were younger: everyone knew everybody on Destiny Islands.

This year, I would be going for the first time. I hadn't been too keen at first, but, Riku had persuaded me. I didn't doubt I would have a great time. Lying back on the sand, I stared up at the familiar stars.

I wonder if the paopu legend would happen this year. Maybe even to me?

The paopu legend was well known by all on destiny islands.

'_If two people share the fruit of a paopu, their destinies will be entwined forever'_

I wondered if that would happen to me.

"Nah", I thought, shaking my head.

Huge hunts were put on during 'The Great Escape' to find some, and if a couple shared it, it was rumoured that their love would last forever, and their destinies forever entwined. It was a rare occurrence however, as the fruit was extremely rare. _As is true love._

'Why was I even thinking about this?' I thought. I wasn't a really romantic guy, but it seemed even I wasn't oblivious to the charms of the idea.

The waves lapped at my feet, and I sighed in contentment. School had finished only a few days before, and I had a whole two months of summer, The Great Escape, and messing about on my island to look forward to. I also had my friends to hang out with; Riku, Roxas and the others.

The island didn't really belong to me, but it was small and unused. I had been coming here every time I could since I had first discovered it. No one else came here, and that was the way I liked it. I had brought few people here, and I liked it that way. This island was special.

I jumped to my feet and walked over to the hammock I had strung up between a few trees when I was younger. I hopped onto and settled down. This was my favourite place to sleep, in my hammock under the summer stars, listening to the waves.

Here was my sanctuary.

Kairi's POV

I leant against the balcony for what felt like hours, just listening to the gentle swish of the waves. Everything was so tranquil here, so…. Perfect. I could definitely get used to living here. I leant my back against the handrail, and lifted my face to the sky. A faint breeze caressed my face.

'Kairi? Are you still up?'

My mum called to me, and I nearly jumped.

'I-I'm just going to bed now mum!' I called back. I quickly changed into my pyjamas in case she came to check. My parents were pretty lax about bedtime, but it was almost two in the morning. I decided to leave my windows and balcony open, to let the sea breeze in.

Clambering into bed, I realised how tired I actually was. I snuggled under the light covers, my eyelids drooping. Damn, I was tired.

I lay back in bed, felling the breeze on my face. I slowly drifted off to the sound of the waves.

Tomorrow, I would be going out with my new friends. I couldn't wait.

**I hope you liked it! This was just the starter chapter- the next chapter will be when the main storyline starts to kick in. Thank you for reading and please Review!**

**3 ~ kairi-namine-chan (^_^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaaand! Here is the next chapter of the great escape! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to all who favourited, reviewed and read it **

The Great Escape

Kairi's POV

I awoke the next morning to the sound of birds. It was early morning, and the sun had only been up a few hours. I washed and dressed, and went out to my balcony, where I saw the most amazing view. It was almost surreal how beautiful it was. I stared out for ages, soaking up the sun, until I realized when my alarm went off, that I was going to be late to meet my new friends if I didn't go now. I glanced back wistfully at the view but steeled my mind- I had to go now if I didn't want to be late to meet them.

I practically fell down the stairs, I was running so fast. I grabbed some donuts in the kitchen and practically swallowed them whole, in my haste. I grabbed some water, chugged it down and ran out of the house yelling to my mum and dad "I'm going to meet some friends!" god, I sounded like a weirdo. Glancing at my watch I realised, that now I **was** going to be late. Crap.

Sora's POV  
>It was only when the sun began to shine on my face that I woke up. that and the coconut that almost hit me in the face.<br>I scrambled out of my hammock and stood up, brushing off the sand on my clothes that had gathered during the night. Shading my eyes, I looked out over the sea, and saw that the main island was bustling with people. looking at my watch, I saw that I had plenty of time before I had to meet Riku. Enough time for a nap.  
>As I headed back to the hammock, I noticed a red headed girl on the island, dodging around people on the beach, heading towards a bunch of people I knew, that were my age. I stared at her red hair. It wasn't very common here, unless it was from a bottle. I shook my head, wondering why I was wondering and headed back to sleep.<p>

Kairi's POV  
>As I ran along the beach, I cursed myself for taking so long. I dodged loads of kids on my way, and hoped I didn't knock down any sandcastles. then I would really be in trouble- angry kids could be scary. I slowed down as I neared the group. Selphie, the girl I had talked to in the ice cream shop yesterday, noticed me and waved. she beckoned me towards the group as I walked forward. when I joined the group, she introduced me to the group that was there; Riku, Tidus, Wakka, Roxas, Namine, Olette, Hayner and Pence. when she was done, she looked around with a confused look on her face.<br>"where's Sora?"  
>At that Riku snickered and said "probably asleep, the lazy butt"<br>the others all laughed, and I felt my mouth stretch into a smile. I wondered who this Sora was.  
>A moment later, Selphie turned to me and explained "Riku, Sora, Wakka, Tidus and I are from destiny islands. Namine, Roxas, Hayner, Pence and Olette are from Twilight town. They're here of course for 'the great escape'"<br>I raised my eyebrows, Questioning her.  
>"Oh, the great escape is this massive party that is held every year on one of the smaller islands. it's for teenagers only and it's been running for years, it's a tradition here. this year is the first that all of us can go. You'll come too, won't you?"<br>I wanted to go, but I had my reservations. my parents weren't strict, but a party only for teenagers? I didn't think they'd agree to that.  
>Olette must have noticed the reserve in my eyes as she explained to me that it was fine, the adults knew about it, and they didn't complain. After all, they themselves had gone to it once. "plus, to get alcohol, you need I.D, if your underage, they'll know."<br>I didn't outright say yes, but it sounded as if my parents might let me go now.  
>The others then wanted to go for ice cream, so I went along with them and chatted away to Namine.<p>

Sora's POV  
>I was rudely awakened to the sound of my mobile going off. I knew I shouldn't have got a ringtone that sounded like a police alarm. Oh well.<br>I answered my phone, and realised whilst my eardrum was being burst that I had missed meeting up with Riku.  
>"Where are you? WERE YOU ASLEEP AGAIN!"<br>Crap." chill Riku, I'm on my way. Where are you now?" I asked trying to cool him down.  
>"We're at the ice cream shop."<br>"We?" I inquired.  
>"Yes, WE, as in Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, Roxas, Namine, Hayner, Pence, Olette and I. Oh, and also the new girl."<br>"new girl?"  
>"New girl. Kairi. The one we were all to come and meet."<br>"Oh, yeah..."  
>"Urgh, just get here Sora."<br>"Okey-dokey!" I replied, just to annoy him. It worked, he hung up and I laughed, making my way to the ice cream shop.

**And there was the second chapter! Sorry it took so long, but i had to keep rewriting it. I just want to thank RedMoonFlower and iamawesome213 for favouriting, and a big thanks to Fruity-Fruit-Cups for story-alerting and reviewing! I really appreciated it! **

**Thank you for reading and please! Review! I really love them! (^_^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO hey - sorry i haven't updated in about 2 months, BUT in my defense i have been busy and i have a few other fanfics which will be appearing within the coming weeks- so watch out for those please! Here is a quick snippet from the story that i decided to post- I WILL BE posting more now as i have a lot written, so PLEASE have a look at them!**

The Great Escape

Kairi's POV

As I munched on my ice cream, I sat down in the booth beside Namine and chatted to the others. Riku walked into the shop, looking irritated and simply said that "the doofus WAS asleep and is on the way."

I took the 'doofus' meant Sora.

I wondered what he was like. All I knew was that he liked to sleep. That would change soon anyway, as he would soon be here.

I turned my thoughts back onto the conversation going. i chatted to the girls, until i heard the words "Finally, you're here!" being exclaimed.

Turning my head, I looked at the guy who had just walked in.

So, this was Sora. I had to say, for a guy who liked to sleep a lot, he was really energetic... maybe that's what all the sleeping was needed for?

I pushed the thought away and looked at him properly. He was cute and obviously very friendly and he was greeting everyone enthusiastically, hugs and hi-fives. When it came to me, he introduced himself with a "Hey! I'm Sora" and after i introduced myself and held out my hand, he grabbed it, pulled me up, and gave me a massive hug.

I must have looked shocked, as he laughed. When he let go of me, I sat down and Selphie leant forward and whispered conspiratorially, as Sora wandered off to get ice cream, "Don't worry- he's like this ALL THE TIME", she whispered too loudly, as his head whipped round and raised his eyebrows at me.

I admit- I laughed at that. Joining in with the conversation again, I laughed and joked with the other girls.

A few moments later, Sora returned with his ice cream.

As he scanned for a free seat, I realised the only seat left was beside me.

**Once again, thank you for reading, and i apologize for the wait. PLEASE review as it does make a writers day and makes them WANT to write. i thank all those who read my previous chapters and to those who subscribed and to my reviewer- it DOES mean a lot to me :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter of "The Great Escape" and I hope you enjoy! Stargazing chapter 2 will be up within the next week (hopefully :S) XD**

The Great Escape

Sora's POV

Looking around, the only seat left was beside the new girl, Kairi. I walked over and asked

"Is it alright if I sit here?"

She nodded, slightly smiling. She had a pretty smile, I suddenly noted. Sitting down, I began to munch on my ice cream, enjoying it and the girls chatter. It never failed to amaze me how much gossip the girls knew. Well, Selphie knew. I leaned back in the seat. What more could a guy want? Sun, sea, friends and sea-salt ice-cream. What more could a guy want? I thought, my eyes suddenly drawn to Kairi. Well…..

After a few minutes, the others all wanted to head down to the water. The rest had all come prepared, with swimsuits and wetsuits. We all headed down to the beach, but I hung back, looking at the view that greeted us. I soon noticed I wasn't the only one; Kairi was also staring, but in wonder at the view, her mouth open a little.

I leant over to her and whispered in her ear "beautiful, isn't it?" she jumped at my proximity and words. I laughed a little, and she laughed too, placing her hand over her heart.

"Yeah, I've never seen a view like this" she said.

We began to walk on, my stride matching hers. "So you came unprepared too, huh?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she answered, "Selphie didn't tell me when we met yesterday that we were going swimming." She shrugged, and a smile tugged at her lips.

"It's a part of life for us" I said, "We all practically grew up in the water here,"

I led her over to a stretch of sand close enough to the others, but far enough that we wouldn't get wet. I sat down comfortably on it and patted the place beside me. For what seemed like minutes, we sat in companionable silence, staring out at the sea together. I eventually broke the silence, asking her,

"So what brought you here, Kairi?" turning my head and looking at her.

Kairi's POV

"So what brought you here, Kairi?"

There were so many answers to that question, some I didn't want to think about. So I gave the honest answer, but the one that didn't get too personal.

"My parents got offered the chance of a promotion, and it gave us the chance to move away from Radiant Gardens, so we took it." I heard myself answer.

"Oh? Wow that must have been pretty life changing!" he exclaimed. I turned and smiled at him. It was amazing how at peace Sora made me feel.

"Did you know that before I came here, I had never seen the sea with my own eyes before?" I looked into his eyes properly for the first time. And what I saw made me catch my breath. Sora's eyes were the colour of the sea I had fallen in love with at first sight. His eyes were beautiful…

I distantly heard him exclaim his disbelief, but I was captivated, staring into his eyes. They were so blue. After a few seconds, I realized he was staring at me confused.

"What's wrong Kairi?" he asked me. I blushed, bright scarlet, and stuttered through my embarrassment, "i-it's n-nothing, it's just, your eyes are beautiful" I blurted out. I then blushed even more, noticing his blush.

"They remind me of the sea, that's all" I blurted again. I was so honest around Sora, I couldn't help it. He had the aura of someone who you could trust.

Sora's POV

At first I was a little shocked. Okay, not a little, but a LOT. I mean, it's not every day that someone tells you get told something like that, is it? I felt my cheeks heat up a little more. Crap, I was blushing even more! I glanced at her she was blushing too, her gaze fixed determinedly at the group in the sea, and all I could think about was how cute she was, especially when she blushed. I heard myself ask her for her number- WHAT THE HELL? I thought. It wasn't that I didn't want it-I really did- but I didn't normally do stuff like this. Nothing about this situation was normal.

Kairi responded by blushing even more, and her eyes and mouth opened, and once again, all I could think about was how cute she was, and how much I wanted to lean over and ki- I mentally slapped myself before I could continue with my fantasy. "For God's sake Sora!" I chided myself, "You've only just met her!"

I couldn't believe my own thoughts. I didn't normally act like this. Sure, I had dated before, but nothing serious. I then realized I had been talking internally too long. Coming back to reality, I breathed a sigh of relief. Kairi had been distracted herself; the others had been yelling at her to join. When she looked at me again, she blushed (as did i) but we were able to switch numbers without much mishap (though we blushed when our hands touched, when giving each other our phones.)

As soon as we switched numbers, I got up from my spot on the sand, dusting off my clothes with my hands again (I didn't know why I bothered- they always got covered in sand again anyway).

I turned around to Kairi, saying;

"I'm going to head on now, but i…. I guess I'll be seeing you around?"

She nodded, and I smiled at her and helped her get up, holding out both hands for her to grab. I pulled her up, maybe with a bit too much force, as for a few seconds our faces were centimetres away, almost touching… For a few seconds all I could do was stare at her, into her eyes and breathe in her scent, which was…. divine for lack of a better word. But all too soon she pulled away blushing and stepped back. But my body didn't care as I pulled her back in to an embrace, my arm wrapped around her, and I held her, breathing in her scent. After a few seconds I released her, and said goodbye.

We smiled at each other and I walked off, waving to the others, but when I was a bit farther away, I turned and looked back, at her smiling face.

**So? What did you think? Thanks for reading!**

**I just want to thank my AMAZING reviewers: ****NoOneXIII (your review made me laugh SO MUCH XD), TheCrazyAnimeFan (THANK YOU SO MUCH! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ), KairiXSora4ever(thank you! Your review made my day) all these reviews made me write this chapter!**

**Thanks to ClassicCartoon27 for story alerting!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A longer chapter this time! (Somewhat) Just to get the story kick-started properly ;) after all- they have to get to the great escape at SOME point right? Hope you enjoy- sorry for the wait! I had exams for the last while… and yeah- I had no time to post, but I have lots written! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or its characters, setting etc, nor do I own the song 'the great escape' by SNSD :( **

The Great Escape

Kairi's POV

I barely saw Sora. Or any of the others for the next week, as me and my parents were busy unpacking, and sorting out our new home. Moving had been worth it though- for so many reasons.

But that isn't to say that I still didn't see Sora.

We met a few times, but were only able to say a few words. But even though I barely saw him, that didn't stop me from looking for him constantly.

It was like an addiction. I saw traces of him everywhere, in other people.

I had to go to the Great Escape.

Sora's POV

I spent the next week helping Riku with his wacky plans for the great escape, but I spent most of it thinking about Kairi. It was insane thinking about her so much. Only Selphie fell in and out of crushes this fast, but I was pretty sure I was beating her record.

I had never really liked anyone so fast or so much. It scared me, but at the same time filled me with fearlessness. I couldn't wait to see Kairi again- even if it meant I was going to the Great Escape.

Kairi's POV

Okay, so here I was.

It had taken a lot to get here, begging, bribery and even some blackmail, not to mention the guilt tripping.

But it was all worth it. I was going to the Great Escape. I couldn't wait. From what I had heard, it was amazing. And now I was about to go. But in my heart- I knew I just wanted to see Sora.

Walking along the sand of the beach, I looked out, looking at all of the tiny islands all lit up with lanterns. My summer dress swished around my thighs as a breeze went along the beach, gently lifting my hair.

"Kairi!"

Turning my head, I saw who yelled my name.

"Come on Kairi! You'll miss the boat!"

I hurried over to Selphie and the others

Sora's POV

I had been on the islands all day, but I was still stunned when I saw it all lit up.

And then I saw a light that blew all the others out of the water.

Kairi

I hadn't seen her properly in a week, but it felt like so much more. It scared me how much I had missed her. She looked like a sylph, in the floaty dress she was wearing, the breeze swishing her hair. I wanted to hold her again and see if she still had that enchanting scent on her. It had haunted me all week. My heart took control, and I found myself walking towards her.

Kairi's POV

It was amazing how just seeing Sora's face could make me smile.

He made everything better somehow- like he was the sun.

The hours passed in a blur- until it was just Sora and I. He had pulled me away from the others so we could be 'alone'. I noticed the smirks of the others. We clambered around the island, until we came to a tiny cove. We sat down beside each other at the edge of the sand, Sora's hand in mine.

I had been looking out when I glanced back at Sora.

His eyes were gazing t me and I felt a blush heat my face.

Before I knew it, he was leaning towards me, his eyes locked on mine. My breath hitched, and his other hand, the only that wasn't holding mine, reached towards me and lightly, a butterfly touch, ever so gently touched my cheek. His hand traced my cheekbone, his eyes still fixated on me. His thumb gently touched my lips. Again I was frozen, but I was far from cold. My face felt like Sora's touch left a gentle burn, a searing touch that reached down into my bones.

Then he leant forward, eyes never leaving mine, only once looking down at my lips, and his lips brushed mine.

He kissed me.

I felt heat flush through my entire body, turning my bones to jelly.

It felt so wonderful, I felt so alive- until reality crashed back, and I was reminded of my memories of Radiant Garden of a guy who had been so similar to Sora. He had been so sweet at first too.

I pulled myself back, out of his addictive kiss and leant back, moving away.

"Sora….i think... It would be better if we remained friends."

_The moment things start to change, get out of this place_

_As long as we don't miss any signs to make the Great Escape_

**Okay! Don't hurt me! :L I know I haven't updated in ages but… here's an update!**

**I hope you liked the chapter- tell me what you think! Drop me a line about whether you liked it, hated it, etc and why. I LOVE REVIEWS (hint hint ;) **

**Thank you to all who favourited and reviewed!**

**Thanks to twilightgirl105 for favouriting and thanks to allice and ClassicCartoon27 for reviewing! Thank you! It meant a lot to me and Im glad you enjoyed!**

**And thank YOU for reading!**

**Kairinaminechan :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow… it's been a LONG while….. I'm really sorry about that- this chapter was INCREDIBLY HARD TO WRITE. I have like 6 drafts…. But that's no excuse- I'm very sorry :) forgive me? Anyway- I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own kingdom hearts or the song "the Great Escape" by SNSD**

The Great Escape

_Previously:_

"_Sora….i think... It would be better if we remained friends."_

Sora's POV:

After Kairi left, I kind of felt like I'd opened my eyes for the first time. I'd been like someone who had been asleep for a long time, and I'd opened my eyes, and now my eyes had focused and I could see properly. I could see what I'd done.

What had I been doing?

I'd been an idiot, that's for sure. I'd been infatuated with her, with Kairi, thinking that for the past few weeks, she'd liked me back. Id flirted with her, thinking she flirted back.

But she probably hadn't seen it that way at all. It was the only explanation for what had just happened. I'd kissed her; she broke it off, and ran away. Leaving me here, with my pride- and feelings- trampled in the sand.

How could I… how could I be so forward? God, even Selphie at her worst stalker moments hadn't been half as bad id been these past few weeks. How had I become so different these past few weeks?

I couldn't believe what an idiot id been. I had been so sure, so sure that I hadn't even bothered to question her feelings, even wondered that she might not like me that way.

But she didn't.

One again, my stupid overconfidence had one over my common sense. Well, that wouldn't happen again.

I do what Kairi wanted. I'd be her friend. That is, if she really wanted me to be. There was no way I was giving up on Kairi. My feelings- however new- were strong.

But there was one thing that really got to me- when Kairi had said – about being friends; she had seemed almost… scared. And, in her eyes, it was like she had seen something, something that she didn't want to recognise.

What was it that she had seen in me?

Kairi's POV

I don't really know what I was doing. After I had said _that_ to Sora, I'd ran, as fast I could. But I hadn't been running away from Sora. I _liked_ Sora. But… I felt afraid. Sora reminded me of _him. _And the happiness I had initially felt back then. I had been running away from Sora, like I did with all problems. Like I had run at the start of this summer, with my parents from Radiant Garden. I didn't like facing those memories- they had haunted me for too long, and I didn't want to turn back, and deal with those things. I was dealing with them in my own way. By putting them in a box in my mind, tightly sealed and tucked into the corner of my memory, where bad things were banished, from the forefront of my mind.

My parents had taken me away from Radiant Garden to escape those things. We never talked about it- I didn't want to and they didn't either. Destiny Islands was our escape from the last year and a half.

I walked listlessly along the beach, until I found myself back where the others had been. Only Naminé remained there now, in the tranquil spot. The others were off partying, and I could see some of them swimming, and Sora… I pushed him out of my mind. The lanterns had created a soft glow everywhere and Naminé was eating marshmallows by the roaring driftwood fire, sipping on a can of Pepsi. Grabbing one myself, I settled down beside her, and tried to act as if nothing was wrong.

"Oh, hey Kairi!" Naminé said, smiling at me. Gesturing with her hand she asked, "Do you want some food?" then she looked at me in the eyes, and her expression softened even further.

"Are you Okay?"

I swallowed, trying to dislodge the lump that had appeared in my throat, and I blinked away the tears that had sprung. "Not really," I replied my voice cracking and betraying me.

Naminé looked at me then, concern apparent, and linked her arms around me in a warm, comforting hug.

"You can talk about it you know. I'll listen" she said.

But could I really? I hadn't ever told anyone this, only my parents and that was weeks after it had happened. They only noticed it when I started to be reluctant to go out, my and _his_ strange actions. Could I tell Naminé? I wanted to- _God knows_ I did. This secret constantly weighed on me, whenever something reminded me of _him_ or _it_.

I took a deep breath, and looked at her, her eyes colored with concern.

"You might not want to know" I said but I pressed on.

And I told her.

_Xxx_

_You can't hide that you're a little confused, I know that._

_Ill set you free from your dream that confines you_

**Once again, sorry about the EXTREME DELAY. I hope you enjoyed it, and please check out my other stories! "Stargazing" had ended, but "No Fairytale" is on its 7****th**** chapter!**

**And a few thanks;**

**Reviewers; whimsical symphony (thanks for the advice! I really appreciate it! ),ClassicCartoon27 (I'M SO SORRY! And thank you for your lovely review!), A (thank you! Sorry for the delay!) , PandaFatty (I love you! Thank you for being such a wonderful reader!), ruby lanx (thank you! :L)**

**Story alert; Pennant (thank you!) **

**Thank you all SO MUCH! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading :)**

**-Kairi-Naminé-Chan xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Here is the new chapter of "The Great Escape!" this chapter is a bit more serious than the last few, but it is important. I hope this clears up some of the mystery :)**

The Great Escape

**DISCLAIMER; I don't own KH or SNSD's song!**

_I took a deep breath, and looked at her, her eyes coloured with concern._

"_You might not want to know" I said but I pressed on._

_And I told her._

I told Naminé everything. I didn't let myself stop for fear of not being able to finish- but it felt so good telling someone. This secret, this curse, had scared me for so long, like it was an animal in a cage that I didn't want to set loose. But I'd done it. I told her all about what had happened a year and a half ago, and what had happened after.

I was about 15 and a half when it happened. I thought id fallen in love for the first time. And for a long time I believed it, but when I found out the truth…. my feelings turned to fear.

_He_ had been called Ansem. He was a few years older than me, but id felt attracted to him all the same- it was probably part of why I did think I liked him. He had an aura of danger, and mystery about him. And I thought my life turned perfect when we started to go out. We were together a long time before it happened. The event that changed everything.

It had been at a party about four months after we started dating. I really liked Ansem, and I thought that I loved him, but then he did something that was unforgiveable. He got me drunk, and then… he tried to take advantage of me. I don't remember what happened exactly, but if someone else hadn't walked in on us… I would never have been able to escape. While he was distracted, I had bolted. I ran as fast as I could, running anywhere, just to get away from him. I don't know how long I ran for, but that feeling of panic…. I still feel it, even as I think back on it. I don't think I'll ever forget it.

I thought he had loved me. He had told me so, and called me his sweetheart, his princess, but….. All he really wanted was to take advantage of me.

That had hurt so much, like my heart was ripped out of my chest. I felt empty, and for days I had stayed in my room pretending that we had broken up, that I was heartbroken. I was, but for a different reason. He had called; texted, even come to the house several times to try to talk to me. But I knew what he was after. And I found out, when my parents, sick of this, had told me to talk to him. So I made him meet me in a public place, where I knew he couldn't hurt me. I wasn't even sure if he wanted to anymore, but I was still petrified. And when he sat down opposite me, I felt like a rabbit, wanting to bolt from the fox that preyed upon it. But I made myself stay, and listen. And what I heard scared me even more.

He claimed that he still loved me, and I that he didn't want to hurt me. He'd been drunk too he said. But when I looked in his eyes, I saw how he had changed. The way he looked at me… told me what his words really meant. And then I ran again, but this time I went to my parents. I never wanted to see him, or remember him. I hadn't wanted to, but I never wanted to see their disappointed faces. They had known he was older, but not as old as he really was. I had told them he was a year older, when he was more than that. Their faces still make me want to curl with shame. The looks in their eyes showed their disappointment in me, but also their anger at him.

The last few months had been spent in court. I had been forced to testify, and the court had ruled an assault case against him. It had been small relief, but it didn't help me. I was still affected. So my parents decided to make a fresh start, to escape from Radiant Garden. The Great Escape, I had nicknamed it in my head. We tried to leave all those bad memories behind. It had worked for my parents, but not for me. I still remembered. I was still scared.

When id finished talking, I sucked in a few deep breaths, to steady my heartbeat and my lungs, which were gasping for air. But the happiness from telling someone was reward enough. Naminé looked at me, with such concern in her eyes, and such sorrow, that I almost felt bad for telling her. But then she pulled me towards her, and wrapped me tightly in her arms, quietly saying in my ear, "I'm sorry…. Im so, so sorry Kairi." And I let the tears that I hadn't even noticed stream down my face.

Xxx

After I had calmed down, Naminé and I sat side by side, talking, just talking about anything. I had found a true friend in Naminé. She was quieter than the others, but I found myself liking her more. She was highly intelligent, but so modest, kind and caring.

As we sat toasting whatever food was there on the driftwood fire she said to me, "Kairi…. I think I know why you ran from Sora."

I looked at her wondering if she would be able to explain to me a way to make sense of this mess that was my life.

"Do you ever think that maybe…. He because of what he did to you, made you afraid to fall in love again? Or …. Do you even _want_ to fall in love again? "

Xxx

_If you are waiting for some miracle, solve it on your own._

_Even if it's a high risk with low return, you won't regret it._

Xxx

**And thus marks the end of the chapter! This chapter is all about Kairi's past relationship….. Some of you will probably hate me for using Ansem (or most :S) but I think it's an important issue and he fit the part (somewhat). It's what inspired this story- being able to stand up and move on after having such a terrible thing happen to you. **

**Sorry for the delay again, but this chapter was especially hard to write, as a highly important chapter- it **_**is**_** what the story is based around.**

**I have a few thanks to give;**

**Reviews; Isabelz3Cookies; thanks for the review! I know- I'm terrible at updating on this story! Sorry! And thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! :)**

**ClassicCartoon12; thanks for the review! And YUP- lots of suspense…. But it's all cleared up now ;) and Sora? He'll find out eventually :L**

**Story alerts; Isabelz3Cookies, Master of Souls Edako, Music-girls-wings. Thank you!**

**Favouriting; Isabelz3Cookies, delphigirl689, Roxas6490- thank you!**

**Thanks for reading! I love the reviews :)**

**-Kairi-Naminé-Chan :) x **


	8. Chapter 8

**wow... it has been WAY too long :S I am ... unbelievably sorry- if you are reading this- I thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song "The Great Escape" by SNSD.**

The Great Escape

_Sora's POV_

The more that I thought of this whole situation, the more I wanted to find out what the heck had happened.

Why had Kairi been so scared?

And why of me?

I was shook out of my reverie by the appearance of Roxas.

"So," I teased," -where's Naminé?"

Roxas flushed a very attractive shade of pink then. "Wha-wh-WHat do you m-mean by that?" he spluttered.

"Nothing" I grinned at him. He was so obvious- and she so oblivious.

He blushed even more.

I did feel a small stab of guilt though; making jokes at his expense- I wasn't any better in the girls department. The girl I liked, I had somehow managed to make run away from me.

Yep- I was a real lady killer.

I stayed silent then, answering in monosyllables when asked questions. The company around me, the noise of the party and music, nor the stunning view of the stars above me, the sea surrounding couldn't distract me from my guilt or my curiosity.

I needed to find out what was wrong, and why Kairi had acted the way she did.

Standing up, I muttered my goodbyes- barely- to the others, ignoring their protests. I stumbled past someone, nearly knocking into them. I looked up, an apology slipping past my lips, when I saw it was Naminé. I felt even worse, when she suddenly put her finger to her lips. She beckoned to me, and I moved closer, and she whispered to me

"She's in the old cove."

I looked at her incredulously, wondering at how she knew about me and Kairi, when she smiled at me-a secret smile.

It was then I realised that Naminé was even nicer than I originally thought- and a little bit scarier than I originally thought.

_Kairi's POV_

To say I was surprised at Naminés words would be an understatement.

I mean- they really threw me. And they made me realise something.

It wasn't like some sort of crazy fairytale moment where I started sobbing about how she was right, and we became sudden best buddies, bonded by this moment.

It was more like she awkwardly patted me on the shoulder after my stunned silence, and told me that I should think things over, giving me her sweet smile again. I was mute for that moment, unable to vocalise my thanks, so I awkwardly nodded. She smiled again, and then disappeared.

I got up from the log I was perched on, and walked down to near the water. Looking out, I was able to clear my head turning my head from the evidence of the party behind me.

I wanted peace, I wanted clarity, I wanted to put the whole situation behind me once and for all.

I wanted to move on. I wanted to feel safe- no, I _needed_ to feel safe.

I had been tossed about on the waves of life for the past year or so- was it too much to ask for a safe harbor?

I stared out, looking at the cobalt sky, streaked with the remains of the sunset, the sky streaked with purple and pink clouds, dusted with shining stars.

Why was it when I really wanted to run from things, I was completely focused, yet when I really wanted to stay, I could never do what I intended? I always got distracted, I always messed things up, and then I ran.

But now, it seemed all those things I had run from, was running from had caught up.

I didn't want to face them, but I couldn't run this time- I couldn't do that to my parents. Not again.

There was no more escaping from it. I would have to screw my courage to the sticking post.

And it was when I was summoning my courage that he appeared.

"Kairi" he said, looking steadfastly into my eyes.

"Sora."

_I won't wait until the beginning of the end.__  
><em>_I believe that if we are together there's nothing to worry about__  
><em>_I'll affirm any possible contradictions__  
><em>_in advance, before [it's] too late__  
><em>_As we make our great escape now._

**FINALLY! I UPDATED! I am so so so so so sorry!**

**updates will be slow (I am now working on 3 stories now, as well as upcoming one-shots) but MUCH quicker than this update...**

**thanks to ClassicCartoon27, Roxas6490, and Isabelz3Cookies for reviewing- your reviews were awesome!**

**please review, and please- check out my other stories! :)**

**Until next time...**

**Kairi-Naminé-Chan :)**


End file.
